Drunk Games
by Cyrasher99
Summary: Simple story. Rangers get stoned, and well... it leads to some serious stuff. rated M. don't read if you don't wanna ruin your childhood. No pairings as such either, I just put in some random ones.


A/N: DO NOT FUCKING READ THIS IF YOU GUYS ARE UNDERAGE, or if you don't want to ruin your childhood memories! This practically turns nursery rhymes into dirty stuff.

BTW, it also ruins all the images of all the SPD characters. Not a romantic fic. Just some random games me n a bunch of my friends were playing at some party. The rangers are about 25, or around. Bridge is 22, and Boom is 21.

Drunken Games.

Ch-1: Rhyme-Time

It's Sydney's birthday, and all the rangers, plus Kat and Boom, were at a Malibu beach house, to celebrate. It was Syd's, and she was hoping she and her friends have some CRAZY fun there. For the birthday night, she had hired a DJ for two hours, which was all she could get when she wanted to hire a DJ at 2 in the night. But anyway, she had found one, from two to four. There was a mini-bar there, with a full-time bartender, courtesy Mr. Gerard Drew.

It was already twelve, and after a whole day of chilling at the beach and pretty much screwing around LA, a hour long drive from Malibu, and well, they were back after some strip club show around nine thirty, (guys and girls at different ones, of course), and then got home, got drunk and now were playing games.

This included Sky, Z, Jack, Kat, and a new guy, who had joined the B-Squad after Jack left, Dane, and he had made friends with the others quite quickly. He was very likeable.

Syd had slipped off sometime in between the strip show, and had gone to a date with a guy she had met at the beach that day. He had liked her, and asked her out, she had agreed. They weren't back yet.

The others had gotten take-out Thai food, which was all-gone before Syd or her new guy arrived. Bridge and Boom had taken off on their own when they realized that their friends were going to do '_this'_ kind of stuff. They were just heading back from a VR slash AR arcade that was open from twelve to twelve, and entering the house, Boom went straight to his room, tired, while Bridge went over to his friends, he wasn't as _ as the others, but he was definitely more than Boom. He understood everything they talked about, he was sure Boom did too, but he didn't want to miss it. It was fun, even if he felt uncomfortable.

He reached there to find the group on the deck. Sky was leaning against the railing, a flat brandy bottle in his hand, and a wild look in his eye; Z was sprawled on one of the beach chairs, her jacket hanging off-shoulder, disheveled; Kat was sitting cross-legged on the floor, elbows at knees, some kind of thing in her hand. Jack was up, his hands flailing around him, and he had apparently just finished some sort of recital or something, and Sky was scoffing.

"seriously Jack? Foreplay? That's the best you could do?"

"Well, given that I was given the Alphabet song." Jack replied, defensive.

"Z? your vote?"

"I think he could've done better," she announced her verdict.

"what, what are you guys playing?" Bridge asked innocently.

"we're trying… we're trying…" Sky didn't know how to explain Bridge.

"we're turning nursery rhymes into something not so nursery." Z helped Sky out.

"like what?" he asked, still not entirely getting the point.

"let's show you." Kat said, and spun an empty vodka bottle on the floor, and it landed on Sky and Kat herself.

(I'll be writing the rest in play form… it's easier.)

Sky: See now, I've gotten the head of the bottle, and Kat's got the bottom, so I'll give her a nursery rhyme, and she'd turn it into something dirty. Like right now, I'm giving her 'Humpty Dumpty'

Kat: that one, 'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall'?

Sky: yep, you know it?

Kat: I did my homework.

Sky: then what are you waiting for? Do it.

Kat: Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall

Then he had a stupid fall

All the king's guards and

All the king's men said

'Fuck him; he's just a damn egg'

Sky: better than Jack's I guess.

Z: nah, it wasn't that great… (cringe)

Bridge: I think I've got it.

Sky: okay, then, my turn (he spun the bottle)

(It was he and Bridge)

Sky: gimme a fuckin rhyme! (he winked)

Bridge: (uncertainly) Jack and Jill I guess.

Sky: that's easy. Here it goes, Jack and Jill went up the hill

To do some hanky-panky

Jill the bitch forgot the pill

And now there's a little Frankie

Bridge: (Joey Trib expression) nice!

Z: he got it off of Google.

Sky: only my girlfriend knows me that well.

Z: I SHOWED it to you.

Sky: you want the next turn then? How about twinkle-twinkle? Nobody can ruin that.

Z: let's see. Twinkle-twinkle little slut

Name a guy you haven't fucked

Was he skinny was he tall

Never mind, you did them all

(she folded her hands, victorious)

Sky: that was damn good!

Jack: was she talking about someone we know?

Sky: maybe you yourself.

Jack: I don't fuck guys.

Sky: well, then you acknowledge the rest to be true.

(Kat squeals in laughter.)

Bridge: actually I think I've got a better one(the others look on in anticipation)

Twinkle-twinkle little star

I wanna hit you with my car

Throw you off a roof so high

Hope you break your neck and die.

(applause)

Kat: a little unorthodox, but hey! It was good.

Sky: and relevant! (snickers)

Kat: who's next?

Z: Jack's still left, so I guess he should give us one.

Jack: nah, I don't think so…

Sky: come on Jackie, I'll take it. (Sky winked mischievously)

Jack: if I'm givin' it to Tate, then I'd better take a good one. Do this one Sky, 'row-row-row your boat' (he says in a singsong voice)

Sky: Row-row-row my boat

Not so gently down the stream

Merrily-merrily-merrily-merrily

I can make you scream.

You know what I'm talking about? (lifting an eyebrow at Jack)

Z: God I hope it's not me.

(everybody laughs)

(suddenly, they hear new voices, and look up to see Syd and her new bae walk over to the deck, right.)

Syd: hey everybody! This is Vincent. Vincent, this is everybody. We're officially dating now!

Vincent: hey guys! (He seemed nervous)

Sky: dude, you seem nervous, take a couple shots and join us here. Sydney, you should fucking take a whole vodka bottle. Sober you are NO FUN! And he plopped down to the floor.

Syd: is this the Wild and Whacky Sky Tate Dru told us about?

Sky: (dazed) huh?

Z: he's always like that when he's drunk.

Syd: how many times have you seen him drunk?

Z: the first time we got together, he was drunk.

Syd: and when was that?

Z: (nonchalantly) the day he lost Mirlock.

Syd: you two've been together since THEN? Why did you tell us about this just a few days ago, I mean why would you hide your super secret boyfriend from your best friend?

Z: I don't know why. (Guiltily)

Syd: but I won't do that. Here's my new guy. Wait, where's Vincent?

Jack: he went to get a couple of fucking shots as Sky said.

Bridge: can you guys STOP saying fucking?

Syd: he's still not drunk, right?

Sky: nope! Sober as a judge! (does a quick judge act, and slaps his thigh)

Kat: I think we need some weed.

Z: where are we going to get that?

Syd: (playful look) I think I know…

X-X-X

An hour later.

Smoke in the living room, Sky lying down on the couch, sunglasses inside the house, at night, with Z sitting on top of him, on his crotch to be clearer, both stoned, along with Bridge on the floor, succumbed under peer pressure, Syd was leaning against Vincent, who was leaning against the wall, Jack was on the floor, feet sprawled, Kat on one of the barcaloungers, back down, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"THAT must be Ally." Jack commented.

All of them looked at each other, "who answer?" Sky asked, tired.

"no clue" Jack replied,

they all just lay there, not feeling like lifting a muscle.

The bell rang again, "someone needs to get that!" Bridge whined.

Vincent groaned, "I think that little leprechaun by the red curtain ought to do it!"

"what leprechaun?" Z asked,

"oh wait, it's a hobbit!" Vincent suddenly exclaimed, and they all burst into laughter.

"huh? Why're you laughing?" Vincent asked, innocently confused.

"it's decided, blah Vincy's gonna get the door!"

"WHY ME?" he groaned again, and went to answer the door. Actually, Ally had a couple of her own friends who lived in Malibu, and she was spending most of her time with them, but she had agreed to come to Syd's party cuz Jack insisted.

She was in a two-piece bikini, a balloon hat, and some sort of neon paper strips wrapped around her, and confetti in her hair. She was DEFINITELY as stoned as the others were.

"Whoo hoo! Lookie here, where the fuck have you been to?" he asked mischievously.

"and who are you?" she asked, full sass.

"Vincent Alejandro Garcia at your service" he said, bowing so that his face was right up where Ally's boobies were.

"eyes up here mista" she replied in the similar Spanish accent Vincent had.

"okay," he said, looking at her lips, with lustful eyes, and she, in the same marijuana induced lust traced his eyes, and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

"what's takin them so long?" Jack droned a few minutes later seeing the other two hadn't arrived yet.

"I'll go check it" Sky said, shoving Z off of him, "hey!" she protested.

"sorry mama" he replied, casually. She rolled up her eyes.

He went to the door to see Ally half naked and making out with Vincent. Stoned as he was, he pulled them apart, "helloooow, boyfriend and girlfriend waiting inside. I won't mention this if you won't."

"Sorry Daddy" the other two said like little children.

"damn you Z." Sky muttered to himself as he led the other two in.

"JACKIE!" Ally yelled seeing Jack on the floor, and joined him there, kissing him passionately, Sky wondered of Jack would be able to sense Vincent's taste lingering in her mouth, but apparently, he was a little too stoned.

Sky came, and saw Z lying on the spot where he had been. So, he went to the mini-bar, and got himself a cocktail, with a curly straw, pulled the straw out, straightened it, put it back in the drink, and came to Z, sipping it, "taken?" he asked, "I didn't mind sitting on you, why should you?"

"don't whine if I crush you to death." He replied, and her eyes grew wide in horror as she realized Sky's size was ten times her own, well, maybe not ten times, but he was huge.

She got up, Sky lay down in his original position with Z on top of him.

"why the fuck re we all so silent?" Syd asked.

"cuz we's tired, n on energy save mode so that we c'n dans" Bridge replied.

"what happened to your language?" Kat asked

"my nativ langue is Hebrew, I find a litel hard to speak when I'm…" he searched for a better word, his amigos helped him out.

Sky: "stoned?"  
Z: "fucked up?"

Jack: "inebriated?"

Ally: "don't use such big words. Drunk?"

Jack: "oki,"

Vincent: "high"

Bridge: OK, OK, OK I GOT IT, I'M A LITTLE HIGH (Vincent does a little victory dance), no need to sting the pain.

—X—

A/N: not the end. I'll be putting out another chapter, with a truth and dare game. it'll also be fun.


End file.
